


01110111011000010110111001110100

by summerdayghost



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Dream Sex, F/F, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Nebula blamed the dream on the brand new chip in her head.
Relationships: Gamora/Nebula (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	01110111011000010110111001110100

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



Nebula blamed the dream on the brand new chip in her head. It was supposed to significantly increase the data storage capacity of her mind (which had been running concerningly low lately), but all it seemed to do was glitch. It had to be a glitch. Why else would she dream of her sister in such a way?

It was horrifying the tenderness they showed each other in that dream. They kissed like lovers, both on the lips and between the legs. She was creeped out by her own enjoyment.

Three dreams later Nebula realized she would never remove it.


End file.
